Free Hollow
by Red Diz
Summary: All Whitey ever wanted was to be free and make his own choices. Now Zangetsu has given him a chance in a new world. What will he do with this freedom? Will he do as all hollows do? Or become a hero that this world needs? Satellizer x Whitey Rated T but may become an M.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Freedom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Freezing or Bleach.**

"So this is it." Whitey sighed. Like his name every thing about his appearance was white. His skin was white as paper, his hair was white, the clothes he wore were white. The giant meat cleaver of a sword that was strapped to his back was white. The only thing that wasn't white were the black bandages that covered his blade from hilt to tip and his eyes, the irises being yellow and everything else being black.

Whitey stood atop of a tall building that was on it's side. Which was the mindscape of his captor Ichigo. A few feet away was the only other being of this world, Zangetsu. He was a middle aged man with black hair and was wearing dark sunglasses. Form the neck down this man's body was like a black tattered sail in the wind. He was looking off into the distance just like Whitey was.

"It seems so." Zangetsu sighed in agreement.

Ichigo had just used the most powerful attack, known as Final Getsuga. This attack was powerful enough to defeat anyone but it came with the risk of losing all of a person's powers. And since Whitey and Zangetsu were the manifestations of Ichigo's power it would mean that they were going to fade into nothingness.

"So…" Whitey said trying to come up with something to say. He had never really talked to Zangetsu much even though he was the only other thing in this world. "... think it will hurt?"

"I don't know." Zangetsu admitted.

"Wow. The great Zangetsu not having an answer. There's a big shock." Whitey chuckled. It was true though, it always seemed that Zangetsu had an answer for everything. The two became silent again and just watched as the world slowly began to disappear.

"Whitey." Zangetsu spoke catching the hollows attention.

"Hm?"

"If you had beaten Ichigo, and took over his body completely, what would you have done?"

Whitey looked toward Zangetsu. "That's a weird question to ask. Why ya wanna know?"

"Just making conversation."

"Yeah right." Whitey sighed as he turned away. "Hmm, You know I never gave it much thought. All I really wanted was to be free, to be honest."

Zangetsu looked toward him. "And what would you have done with that freedom?"

"Well, to be completely honest, I liked 'King'. If there was a way out without getting rid of him I would have taken it. But if I were to be free, I'd probably just finish off that Aizen guy myself."

"What about Ichigo's friends?"

"Aren't you the chatter box today." Whitey chuckled. "King probably thought if I got loose I would kill every one that was precious to him but in reality, I may just have ignored them. Hell, maybe even fight for them if I really felt like it."

Zangetsu just looked at him a bit surprised by his response and turned back to the disappearing horizon. "Really."

"Yeah, whenever I was trying to take over and Ichigo became a hollow that was just my power making him go nuts not actually me." Whitey admitted.

At this point all most of the world had vanished into nothingness. The only thing left was the building and the two spiritual entities.

Zangetsu just looked off into the distance before making up his mind. "What if I told you there was a way out of this for you."

Whitey started laughing. "Ha- ha- ha! What? You getting all Matrix on my a*s now? Cuse it's not all that funny."

"Made you laugh didn't it?" Zangetsu huffed.

Whitey opened his mouth to respond but closed it and shrugged. "I guess."

The building was now disappearing only the place were they were standing remained. Zangetsu pulled a black orb out of his sail like body.

"What's that?" Whitey questioned not actually caring too much.

"Freedom." Zangetsu answered. Then faster than the eye could follow he through it straight at Whitey. Hitting the hollow dead center of his chest. Whitey fell to the ground in pain clutching his chest has a black substance started to spread around his white body.

"What you do that for?!" Whitey yelled in anger.

"I set you free." Zangetsu answered as he looked away.

"What do you meen?!"

"I don't know, where or when you will end up. You may end up in a completely new world the only thing I know for sure is that you will be free from this fate." Zangetsu turned to look at Whitey for one last time. "Just don't do anything that will make me regret doing this but I have a feeling you won't disappoint me."

"But what about yo…!" Whitey was cut off when the substance covered his mouth keeping him from talking.

"I am accepting this fate." Zangetsu turned away and looked back in the direction he was before.

As the subsistence started covering his eyes one question popped into his head before he was consumed. 'What the hell is he always looking at?!'

Once Whitey was consumed the bulb was enveloped in light and vanished.

"Goodbye Whitey and good luck." Zangetsu spoke aloud as oblivion started to eat away at his body. Zangetsu had one final thought that put a smirk on his usually stoic face. 'It's probably killing him wondering what I'm always looking at.'

**Year 2064**

**West Genetics: Carnival Field **

West Genetics is a large private school in Japan for training young women to become warriors known as Pandora. A Pandora is a female warrior who have small machines called stigmata embedded into their backs. These stigmata enhance a person's abilities to superhuman levels allowing them to fight this worlds looming threat, the Nova.

Currently the academy was having its annual Carnival, where Pandora fight against one another for their rank in class. This battle is between all of the second years and by this point almost all of the other Pandoras have been put out of commission and only two remain standing at this point.

"I see why they nicknamed you 'The Untouchable Queen'." A young woman yelled down to her opponent. She was sixteen years old, had red hair tied into two pony tails, and was wearing a maroon uniform. "You may be number one out of all the second year students, but that's all about to change today when you face your defeat by my hand, Ganessa Roland. So prepare yourself, Satellizer L. Bridget!"

The other Pandora, Satellizer L. Bridget said nothing but just gave the other Pandora a cold look. Satellizer was a seventeen year old women with long blond hair, a large bust, a very curvy figure, and was wearing a red uniform that was like a dress. Satellizer had earned the name 'The Untouchable Queen' for two reasons, she had never lost a battle, most opponents not able to lay a single strike on her and because she had a mysterious fear of being touched by anyone.

The two Pandora rushed at each other at inhuman speeds ready to bring down their opponent.

"I hope you said your prayers!" Ganessa shouted. "Chains of Binding!"

When she yelled the name of her weapon, six chain flails materialized out of her back and were launched at the other Pandora. Satellizer didn't even flinch as she continued to rush toward Ganessa and dodging or blocking the chains with her weapon Nova Blood, witch was an arm length mid-handled blade with the blade running down the guard, as she whent. Satellizer proceed to slice Ganessa's right arm. Blood suddenly spewed from her arm and she let out a small cry of pain.

She leaped back a few feet and looked down at her arm with a look of shock after a few moments the look changed to a dark sinister smile. "Well it seems you were the one to draw first blood." Ganessa started calmly, then she snapped. "And because of that, YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!"

**Above the Carnival Field**

Hundreds of feet above the carnival filed there was a small flash of light and from it came Whitey out cold and began falling. After a few moments he awoke and looked around confused.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Whitey questioned allowed. He wasn't even phased by the fact that he was plummeting to the earth and just kept trying to remember what happened. Then he slapped his fist into his flattened out plam in relizashin. "Oh yeah! King used the Final Getsuga and I was about to vanish and then Zangetsu said he freed me. But where am I?"

Whitey looked down to the ground which he was rapidly approaching.

"Well first things first. I need to not crack open my head on the concrete." Whitey flipped himself so his feet were pointed at the ground and released a bit of spiritual pressure so he could stand on the air. He didn't stop falling, he expanded it more. Still nothing. Whitey started panicking a little and closed his eyes and concentrated. After a moment his eyes shot open in panic.

"WHERE THE HELL IS ALL THE REISTU?!" Whitey screamed out. Reistu is a spiritual energy the floats around the air, using spiritual pressure Whitey could focus this energy under his feet so he could stand in the air. Problem is there is no reistu in this world.

Whitey looked down at the ground which was only about fifty feet away now and saw someone was standing right where he was going to crash.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

**Back On the Ground**

Satellizer and Ganessa had stopped there barrage of attacks on each other to catch their breath but stared each other down. Ganessas uniform was ripped and torn and was covered in cuts but Satellizer didn't have a scratch on her.

"Jeez." Ganessa mumbled to herself. "What's the point in getting stronger if she's just going to get even stronger than that?" She used her stigmata to repair her uniform and summoned her chains again. "Ok then lets finish this!"

Satellizer didn't respond but just kept glaring at her opponent. 'I can't lose.' She thought to herself. 'Not now, not ever!'

Right befor the two Pandora could attack each other again. They heard someone scream from above. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Satellizer looked up in the sky to figure out what had said that but befor her mind could register what she saw it slammed into her forcing her to the ground knocking her out cold.

**And done. I know that this first chapter is a bit short but it will get longer as I post updates to the story. This is something I wanted to try and see from fanfictions having Whitey, or being better known as Hichigo, as the hero of a story. And yes, I do know that Zangetsu is actually Ichigo's quincy powers but I'm following the logic of the first session. **

**What's more is that Whitey is going to a little bit more mellow in my story. He is still going to be a little crazy but that will manly happen when he fights so he will be a little OOC. Now I guess you're wondering why I called him Whitey (Other than the obvious reason). Well me and my friends talked about a lot and it was just annoying to call him Hollow Ichigo and we didn't know about his online name at the time so we just called him Whitey and it stuck I guess. Also sorry if I got the standing on air thing wrong but I never really understood how they did that or why they didn't use it all the time. **

**So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please review constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Finding New Purpose **

**Hello everyone Red Diz here. First off I would like to apologize for the incredibly long wait for the next chapter to this story. A lot of things got in the way of my writing and eventually I just kind of stopped writing altogether but now i'm back and I'm here to stay! After all I did promise a lot of you that I wouldn't give up on this story. So I intended to keep that promise. So please enjoy what I came up with. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Freezing or Bleach. **

**Carnival Viewing Room**

Sister Margaret was currently watching the carnival from the Viewing Station. There were only two other people in the large room with her. They were the people who monitor all the equipment for the event.

"It seems that Satellizer will be winning once again." She said as she watched the Pandora's almost one sided fight. Sister Margaret was sure that the generals would have been impressed by her performance if they hadn't cancelled at the last minute. This left only her to watch the games. This fight unlike most of the carnival's was not being broadcast but the results would still be announced.

Sister Margaret looked at the two Pandora that stood on opposite sides of the field. They seemed to be getting ready for their final clash. She was about to walk away to get, back to her office and greet the new transfer student that was coming in today when suddenly alarms started going ballistic.

Sister Margaret quickly spun around. "States report!" She shouted in a somewhat commanding tone.

One of the operators spoke. "There appears to be a rift in space opening up above the Carnival ground!"

"What kind of Nova are we looking at?" A rift opening so quickly? There was always some kind of early warning for when a Nova was coming whether it was a major or minor clash.

"Actually it doesn't appear to be a Nova rift, ma'am. It appeared to be something else entirely."

'Something else?'

The other operator spoke up. "Something is coming out of the rift and is rapidly descending to the Carnival field."

"Do we have a visual?"

"Affirmative, bring it on screen now."

The object was plummeting out of the sky at a rapid pace. It appeared to be humanoide.

Sister Margaret looked confused at it's appearance it looked nothing like a Nova at all. 'What is this?'

"Sister Margaret!" One of the operators spoke. "The unknown object is about to hit Miss. Bridget!"

Sister Margaret knew there was nothing to be done. An announcement would take a minute to activate a minute they did not have to worn Satellizer.

At the last moment Satellizer looked up at the falling creacher only to be knocked to the ground.

"What is Miss. Bridget's condition?" Sister Margaret obviously concerned.

"It appears that Satellizer has only knocked out ma'am."

Sister Margaret gave a sigh of relief.

"Ma'am the creature is moving."

The white creature appeared to be getting up and was looking around dazed. The thing then seemed to notes the knocked out Satellizer.

"Hey lady, you OK?" They heard over the speakers.

'It can speak?!'

Before anything else could be said Ganessa yelled at the white creacher.

"Hay pale a*s!" The creatcher turned to face Ganessa. "What the hell do think you are doing!? I was just about to finish that b*tch off for good!"

The creature looked around observing the area. Noticing how it looked like a battle zone and looked between the knocked out Satellizer and Ganessa. Then it spoke. "Hmmm… Seems I've interrupted a war. How unlucky for me."

'It thinks it's in a war zone?' Sister Margaret thought to herself. It wasn't really a unreasonable to think that in the carnival field. The arena was supposed to be a simulation of a real battle so they made the place looked like a city in ruins. Not to mention Ganessa made it sound as if the mock fight was a dual to the death.

"Well guess i'll have to fix things…" The pure white being said as it picked Satellizer up bridal style then suddenly vanished from the screen and then reappeared about 100 yards away.

'That speed!' Margaret's eyes widened in surprise. 'That was at least a triple exelrashin!'

The creature placed Satellizer down gently so she was far from the fight before vanishing again and reappearing in the spot prior.

"Alright I guess I'll finish this for her." The white creature spoke as it pulled what appeared to be a giant sword off its back. "Getsuga…"

The alarms shrieked again.

"What's happening?!"Sister Margaret yelled out.

"There appears to be a massive amount of power building up in that sword that the creatcher is wielding. I believe it's going to fire it off!"

"The power building is immense and it's rising fast!" Said the operator alarmed. "If that thing fires that energy off then there won't be anything left of Miss. Roland!"

Sister Margaret was thinking rapidly, then she came up with a solution. 'Wait this creature thinks it is in the middle of a war zone, so if it realizes it's not, then it may stop.'

"End the carnival and announce the winner!"

The operator nodded and activated the mike and spoke. "Satellizer L. Bridget had been knocked out, the winner is Ganessa Roland!"

The pure white creature stopped mid swing after hearing the announcement and was looking around seemingly confused.

"Wait this is some kind of mock battle?"

"Stats on the power surge." Sister Margaret ordered.

"Energy around the sword has vanished."

Sister Margaret breathed a sigh of relief. It worked.

"What now ma'am? Should I order an attack?"

Sister Margaret thought for a moment. "No, have someone invite this cretcher to my office. I would like to speak to it."

"Affirmative!" Both operators responded.

As Sister Margaret left the room she spoke up. "Also what happened here does not leave this room." Without another word she left.

**Carnival Field **

"Wait this is some kind of mock battle?" Whitey said aloud as he placed his sword back on his back.

Whitey looked up as he noted a helicopter flying towards the area. When it landed three man came out and two of them put Satellizer onto a stretcher. The third man was wearing a military uniform and approached Ganassa. The man told her something that obviously made har happy as started jumping for joy. The man then approached Whitey.

"Good evening sir I must ask you to come with me. My higher up would like to speak with you." The soldier spoke.

Whitey shrugged. "Fine, that's the least I can do for messing up this fight."

The man nodded at led him off the Carnival Field.

Whitey was taken to the academy's main building and found himself in front of an office.

"Please wait inside. Sister Margaret will be with you momentarily." The officer spoke.

Whitey merely nodded and went inside. The room looked like a fancy principal's office, he quietly took a set in front of the desk and decided to use this time to collect his thoughts.

"So from what I understand i'm in some other world. That is if Zangetsu was telling the truth." "Wait do I still have my powers!?" Remembering how he couldn't stand on the air earlier. Whity quickly funneled some his energy to the end of his index finger and was relieved when a small red sphere appeared at the end of it. 'But what about my sword?' he said had he placed his giant blade in his lap and proceeded to got into a state of meditation.

After a few moments he owpened his eyes and found he was no longer in the office. Instead he found he was in what he could only assume was his inner world.

"So this is my inner world, huh?"

The world looked a lot like Ichigo's inner world, with all the building being on there sides, but instead of a bright blue sky the world appeared to be in a state of constant twilite. The windows of all the skyscrapers glowed golden from the light reflecting off of them. Whitey smirked as he looked upon the world.

"My world…" Whitey chuckled a little. "Yeah, it has a nice ring to it." Whitey dashed around his world using the flash step bout found nothing but more buildings.

"I guess I don't have anything in here." Whitey sighed. "That means I can't use bankai I guess." Whitey said a bit disappointed but quickly shook it off. "Ahh, what do I care! I'm free!" After reveling in this fact for a few moments Whitey decided it was time to wake up. He was supposed to be waiting for someone after all.

When Whitey opened his eyes he found he was no longer alone. Sitting on the other side of the desk was a woman wearing a nun's outfit. She looked to be middle age, had black hair and was wearing a white religious habit that perfectly framed he slightly wrinkled face. She was currently looking at him with a studying eye.

There was a few moments of silence before Whitey gave the woman a smirk in some attempt to try and be friendly. "Did I keep you waiting long?"

After a moment of silence she spoke. "No I only just arrived and didn't want to interrupt whatever you were doing. My name is Sister Margaret Lindman."

"How polite," As he leaned back in his chair. "Names... Whitey. So why did you want me here?" He asked although he could already guess the answer.

"I would merely like to spe…"

"Bullshit." Whitey interrupted. "From what I can tell about this place it's some kind of military organization. And even if the reason behind the military is for some good purpose in the end all a military wants is power crush it's opponents. So why don't you cut to the chase. I know you saw my speed and maybe you can feel my power and you want it. And if you think I'm a threat you will try to destroy me."

Sister Margaret sat silent before sighing. "Suppose you're not wrong about that."

"So what do you really want?"

Sister Margaret pulled out a folder from her desk and placed on the desk. "Like you said the place is a military organization called West Genetics. It is also a school for training our soldiers which are called Pandora and Limiters." Margaret went on to explain what both Pandoras and Limiters were in detail.

"So these machines that are placed the backs of women allow them to have strength and speed beyond normal humans and when placed into men it give them the power to slow or even stop opponents entirely?" Whitey asked after the explanation.

Margaret nodded. "Interesting so who are you opponents?"

"This world is under threat of an alien race called the Nova." Sister Margaret began as she pulled out multiple photographs of various types of Nova out of the folder. Some looked like giant battle mechs but others appeared to be much smaller most only slightly larger that an average human but still resembled machines.*

"These creatures have terrorized humanity for decades with both major and minor clashes happening over the years."

"Clashes?"

"It is what we call it whenever Nova enters our world. When a large one appears we call it a major clash, and come less often. The small ones we minor clashes which happen more often."

"This is all very interesting." Whitey yawned. "But you still haven't answered my question, what do you want from me?"

"I see, you want me to get straight the point then." Sister Margaret sighed as she put away the the pictures. "To put it bluntly we would like you to join us in this fight."

Whitey smirked. "What? Just like that? You don't even know anything about me. How do you know I'm not just going to betray you?"

"We are in a time of peace right now but I have a feeling we won't have it for much longer. I have alway trusted my instincts on things like this and right now my instincts tell me to trust you."

'Instinct, hmm.' Whitey thought to himself. 'Something I understand.'

"So are you interested?"

Whitey looked at the woman with a blank stare. Then his face twisted into a sick grin.

"You are insane lady you already have an alien problem and you're placing your trust into the hands of something that isn't even human." White leaned forward in his seat and looked deep it to Margaret's eyes. She didn't react merely stared the hollow down. "But you have a look in eyes that I like, the eyes of warrior, an old and tired warrior but a warrior nonetheless."

"And you have the eyes of barely contained monster held back only by a your humanity." Margaret shot back.

Whitey leaned back in his chair and tossed his head back and laughed. "Humanity huh? I'll take your word for it. So…" Whitey looked back at Margaret. "Where do I sign up?"

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you thought and expect some kind of activity from me in at least 30 days. Whether that's updating this or my other story or maybe a new story idea that has been in my head for a little while.**

**So how does this sound Crona (from Soul Eater) in the world of Sekirei. Pairings being Crona X Akisu (#7) and Yashima (#84)? **

***The Minor Clash is some thing have add to the Freezing world. They are Nova that are basically the size of human and are rather weak only able to a top speed of half an acceleration. But they come in groups and show up more often.**


End file.
